1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric steering lock device that locks the rotation of a steering shaft of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of conventional electric steering lock device is disclosed in Patent Publication 1. As shown in FIG. 1, this electric steering lock device 100 includes: a lock member 103 that is urged by a first coil spring 101 in a direction of a steering shaft 102 of a vehicle and that can be engaged with the steering shaft 102; a rotating body 106 that is connected to and driven by the motor 104 and that has a cam groove 105; a pin 107 that is moved along the cam groove 105 by the rotation of the rotating body 106 to move the lock member 103 between the lock position and the unlock position; and a lock stopper 109 that is moved in conjunction with the operation of the pin 107 and that is urged by a second coil spring 108 in a direction of the lock member 103. When the lock member 103 is moved from the unlock position to the lock position in conjunction with the operation of the pin 107, the lock stopper 109 is engaged with a part of the lock member 103. This regulates the movement of the lock member 103 in the unlock direction.
When the above configuration is used to rotate the motor 104 in the locking direction during a parking operation, the rotating body 106 is rotated in the locking direction by the driving force by the motor 104. At the same time, the pin 107 oscillates within the cam groove 105 in accordance with the rotation of the rotating body 106. As a result, the lock member 103 is moved from the unlock position to the lock position. Then, the lock stopper 109 regulates the movement of the lock member 103 in the unlock direction. Consequently, the tip end of the lock member 103 is engaged with the steering shaft 102, thus blocking the rotation of the steering shaft 102. Thus, the vehicle cannot be maneuvered.
When the motor 104 is subsequently rotated in the unlocking direction, the driving force of the motor 104 causes the rotating body 106 to be rotated in the unlocking direction. At the same time, the pin 107 is oscillated within the cam groove 105 in accordance with the reverse rotation of the rotating body 106. This consequently cancels the regulation of the movement of the lock member 103 by the lock stopper 109. Then, the lock member 103 is moved from the lock position to the unlock position. Then, the engagement of the tip end of the lock member 103 with the steering shaft 102 is cancelled, thus allowing the steering shaft 102 to be rotated freely. Thus, the vehicle can be maneuvered.
[Patent Publication 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-44573